I Wish I Knew
by unprofssina
Summary: SiriusBOC Adrienne Drakowitz. one night, black was serving detention and he saw a mysterious new girl. This is an ongoing romance story with no much of a plot. Things were changed so that most of the story is Slytherin & Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw and Huffl
1. Default Chapter

I Wish I Knew Ch 1: Meeting the Mysterious by: Andrea/unprofssina

Ok, here's the thing. I, Sirius Black, was stuck in detention ONCE AGAIN for putting dungbombs in Snivellus' robe pockets. Yup, and Professor Poo caught me. He always knows its me even though I never let anything slip. So once again, I am serving detention with James, my good ol' partner in crime, in Poo's dungeon, scrubbing the floors to make it sparkly – the muggle way. GRR! I thought it was just horrible and disgusting, even though James was there to lighten up the dirty mood. That was until one moment….

The 'classroom' door was thrown open by the one and only, Professor Poo. He strode into the room with an air of hatred and loathing towards us. But for some reason, it didn't seem as strong as it usually is. He glared at me and sneered. I glared back and was about to turn my head when I saw someone following him. She was a medium height girl, maybe about 5'5". She strode into the room like she owned the place, in a good way. She walked with confidence and followed the god-forsaken teacher to the front of the classroom where a door was located and led to his office. I didn't get a good, clear look of her because of the dim lighting in the dungeon and only the moon and stars shining through the tiny window.  
She had long dark hair for sure. It went down to about mid-back in uneven layers. She had a lithe figure, not to skinny and not oversized. She looked curvy from the clothes she wore. Dark pants, dark long sleeved shirt that had billowing sleeves that went down to her mid-thighs even though her hands should be a bit shorter. When she glanced at me, I looked away. I now curse myself because I didn't get a good look at her face. She walked on, following Poo into his office. A few minutes later, Poo's ugly and greasy head stuck out from his office door and addressed us, "Black, Potter, you are dismissed." He waved his hand and all of our cleaning supplies disappeared. "Go." He plainly stated and slammed the door. I looked at James and he shrugged. We headed back to the Gryffindor common room together, trying not to limp because of our sore knees and other aching parts. But my mind kept wandering back to who the mysterious girl was. Who was she?

I walked into the Great Hall the next morning. I was SO tired! I yawned and I couldn't even bother with putting my hand over my mouth. My shoulders and arms were sore and it was almost impossible for me to move, even if I wanted to. I headed over to my friends at the Gryffindor table. Lily, James, and Remus were already seated and eating slowly. James was sitting across from Lily. Sure he was eating, but everyone could see that he wasn't really eating. His mind wasn't on his food, it was on the pretty redhead that sat across from him.  
Yes, she is THE Lily Evans. The girl that stole James Potter's heart and threw it right back at him but he wouldn't accept. James had been head over heels for her since the first time he laid eyes on her, which was six years ago. This was our sixth year at Hogwarts. Not much has changed. I trudged over to the table where they sat and plopped myself next to James. I strained my arm, trying to grab a piece of toast when it jus gave out and my head banged on the table. Damn, that hurt. James helped me up and got me my toast. I took and bite and sipped some juice to gulp it down. My friends stared. "What?" I asked. Remus was the first to speak. He was the typical gentlemen and a genius one at that. He was currently fancying this blonde girl from Ravenclaw. Her name was Hailey Smith. Pretty girl. I don't really know her well since we haven't been properly introduced nor do I have any classes with her. He hasn't had the guts to ask her out yet but he says that he's working on it. "Sirius, what happened to you?" he asked. "What?" I asked.  
"You're fumbling and unfocused, Sirius." Lily, always the blunt one. I stared. "Detention. Poo. Clean floor." Those were the only words I muttered and they all seemed to get the message. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James nod his head to them and start telling them how horrible it was. He also told them about the part where Poo went to his office with a girl and then quickly dismissed them. It seemed as if the moment James finished his story, the Great Hall's doors were once again, thrown open. Only this time, it wasn't Poo. It was Luscious Malfoy, my soon to be brother-in-law, my dear sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix (better known as Trixie or Bella) Black. Where was Rudolphus? He is Trixie's fiancé. I glanced over to the Slytherin table and he was already seated with his friend, Flint. I glanced back at the approaching Slytherins that were heading over to Rudolphus and I noticed a girl that I've never seen before. Same long dark hair, now that I see is black with shades of brown and red that was mixed really well. You could tell that it was completely natural. She had fair and unblemished skin. She actually looked over at me and smiled. Could she have recognized me from last night? Luscious and my sisters must've noticed her look for they looked over too and waved at me. I smiled at them, I didn't' know why. My day suddenly seemed brighter than I thought it would ever be. But her eyes… they were her most striking features. Her eyes were strong, showed her soul as well as her mask to the world. It was almost if I could see both if I really tried but I needed to focus. They were a warm glimmering golden brown color – melted chocolate. I stared, she was beautiful. I've never melt anyone like her or even came close. I felt as if I wanted to get to know her more. She is different… from all the other girls I've ever went out with. I couldn't place it though. It felt like that I would never have her nor ever be good enough to deserve her. What is this feeling… longing?

James nudged me in the side and nodded his head towards her. Clearly he recognized her too. I nodded at him and said in a low tone, "I know." His eyes gleamed mischievously at me and grinned widely, "I saw you staring at her. What? Fallen for a Slytherin?" I looked down. Slytherin… That word ran back and forth in my head over and over again. She is a Slytherin. How can this be… Even though I have a few friends in there, all Slytherins are associated with negative traits. And yet… she is there. I decided then that I wouldn't let our Houses get in the way. I will get to know her and talk to her.

hope yall liked that i will be posting every week, monday night. plz review and lemme kno wat u think! 


	2. Getting to Know You

Ah, ur bak again. before i start, i have somethings to say. 1) if you dotn like this story, why are you here? 2) i will be making changes, thank you very much 3) i can do w/e i want with the names since this is MY story 4) she didnt have a uniform because she was new 5) you should get a description of her since i made her 6) again, i can describe however i want to, you are not the author of this story so i suggest you piss off if u got anything to say 7) sorry to all die hard HP fans and those that go around correcting everything, i do not sleep with the book and read every pg of it every single day. i do not memorize it or even read it twice. hp is my bkgd, but i can make any changes i want to it. 

flames are not appreciated (since we're doign astronomy in sci) and i do not want to hear it. if didnt like it, just get out. no one is stopping you. reviews and suggestions will be great.

Ch2: Getting to Know You

Afte breakfast, we headed to Potions. First class of the week. Today was Monday. It was actually the first official week of school since we only came back on Friday and then had the weekend. I looked at my schedule again, Potions with Slytherins. If Lucius is in my year and she was with them maybe… she'll be there too?So we walked on, a bit later Remus left us to join Hailey to head to Care for Magical Creatures. We actually arrived on time to the dungeons. Not many people where there. Mostly the smart people from Gryffindor were there but Slytherins were usually late since Poo were easy on them. Few minutes later, Lucius and Narcissa walked in hand in hand. He took a seat behind me while she was next to him on the right. I silently wondered where Trixie and the other girl were. I cursed myself for wanting to ask Lucius where they were. It's not that I hate him, it's just a man's pride. I can't let him know that I was interested in her or he'll tell the world and I'll be screwed as you know it.

Let me tell you this – many girls fall head over heels for me because of my looks. Barely any of them actually KNOW whom I am inside. And yes, being Sirius Black, I would have flings with whomever I wish whenever I'm bored. The thought almost killed me. I remembered the look that She gave me in the Great Hall. Can I give up my freedom just to be with her? One girl instead of any of many? In the back of my mind, I knew the answer was yes, but I couldn't admit it to myself just yet. Class started and there were two empty seats. There were two seats in the back that were empty. Trixie was in this class but I realized I didn't know where she was. I turned and asked Narcissa. "Where's Trixie?" Narcissa looked at me like I went crazy. See, they were my cousins, I'm their little brother. I'm not suppose to CARE about them. She answered, "She went with Adrienne to get her schedule and supplies for class." "Adrienne?" Who?

"That girl…" She didn't' finish. Poo came up to us and stated firmly and monotonously, "Black, there will be no talking in my class. Especially for you, since you are not doing so well, I suggest you pay attention. Ten points from Gryffindor." I opened my mouth to retort but the classroom doors opened and Bellatrix and that girl came in. Adrienne?

"Sorry Professor, we're late," Trixie said plainly. Poo looked up from me and looked at her. All malice disappeared from his face. "Have a seat, Ms. Black, Ms. Drakowitz." They took the seats in the back and Poo went back to the front of the room to continue his lesson. A little further on he decided to assign us seats. I groaned. Everyone groaned. James looked at me a groaned. Every year, he would sit us with our worst enemies and we'd have partner projects and everything enjoyable. We removed our books and ourselves from our seated area and stood at the back of the room.  
I

stood there in the back, leaning against the wall. I was doomed. I looked around at the remaining people. All the close friends that were Gryffindors were all seated and most of those that remained standing here those in high graces with Poo – which included those members of my family. They usually got to sit in the back because Poo knew they liked it back there. "Black," he said. The three of us looked up and he sighed, "Sirius," he sighed dejectedly. I walked over the next desk that was empty and situated myself.

"Drakowitz." What? The girl with the chocolate eyes and flowing hair walked forward with light steps and slid her lithe body into the seat next to me. My partner? I am definitely not doomed, I'm saved! She looked at me and smiled again. She held out a hand to me, "I'm Adrienne Drakowitz, nice to meet you." "Sirius Black," I said while taking her hand in mine. She had cold hands. Cold and slender hands and fingers. It made my skin tingle with a sensation that run up and down my spine. I tried really hard to soften my smile but I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon…

And so it was, I am partnered with THE most beautiful girl. And to clear all records, I have never really considered a girl beautiful before. All the girls I've had flings and messed around with are just pretty and not really worth my time. It's not that I'm shallow or anything but none of them appealed to me, physically or personality-wise. Until now… Damn, it HAS to be her! Why is this even bothering me so much? I am Sirius Black!  
Potions class continued and Poo continued to drone on and on about whatever. I was not concentrating but at the same time I knew – in the back of my mind – that I'd be having trouble with potions later. I looked around the room quickly and saw that almost everyone that wanted or needed a good grade was taking notes. I wasn't and I am screwed. It is just that I can never concentrate!

I glanced over at Adrienne. She was writing on her parchment with her quill moving gracefully over the paper. Some of her long hair fell over her face as she wrote, I couldn't help but stare. She looked up at me and smiled, seeming as if she had sensed that my gaze was on her. I smiled back and looked away, trying to do it as casually as possible. I felt a warm fuzzy heat rise to my face as I looked down at my desk after I turned away. What is she doing to me?

Potions class continued on uneventfully on the outside, but my mind was turmoil. How could a single girl do this to me? I know she has glimmering hair, dancing eyes, slender body and… URGH! NEVERMIND! I glanced at her once more, quickly turning and turning back. Damn it…

Class was dismissed, much to Poo's disappointment. Obviously he was about to totally humiliate a Gryffindor girl. I looked over and surely he was. She had blonde hair and a petite body and her eyes showed fear beyond belief. I stood up to gather my things and I watched Adrienne from the corner of my eye do the same. She was so graceful. She looked up at me and smiled again while she slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She gathered what remained of her stuff that was on the desk and left. I was frozen for a moment until… "Adrienne, wait!" "Huh?" she turned around, looking confused – adorable. By now, she was out of the classroom door and I followed after her with my stuff in my arms. "What's your next class?" I asked, what else could've I asked?  
"Um.. Divination?" She glanced at her schedule, looking completely lost. "Here, let me see." I look the paper from her hands and glanced. Sure enough, it was divination – like me. "Yeah, I have that too. Want me to walk you?" She immediately broke into a grin and nodded her head. "Thank you! I would've gotten lost in this place!" I laughed at her response. Even though it was natural for anyone to feel that way, her expression of happiness and relief somehow made me happy too. I handed the schedule back to her and took my place by her side and walked her to the North Tower for Divination.


End file.
